


Detroit Become Human Haikus

by onnawufei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnawufei/pseuds/onnawufei
Summary: Haikus dealing with various characters from the game Detroit: Become Human.  I wrote these last year out of boredom and posted them on my Instagram, so I finally decided to post them here.  They range between serious and really dumb.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Ralph**

Ralph just wants a friend  
He will not stab you (honest)  
Please do not hurt him


	2. Jerry

**Jerry**

Our name is Jerry  
Sometimes the humans hurt us  
But we don't lose hope


	3. Kara

**Kara**

Must protect Alice  
This is such a complex journey  
Ralph that is not food


	4. Alice

**Alice**

Many new androids  
They all want to protect me  
Kara I am cold


	5. Daniel

**Daniel**

I am not your toy  
Bang bang I will kill you now  
I don't want to die


	6. Emma

**Emma**

Today kind of sucks  
Why is my face an android's?  
Daniel don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why do Emma and Alice have the same face? I know they're the same actress but they could have changed their faces. The folks at Quantic aren't lazy. (Ralph and Matt look nothing alike for instance.) So why not change Emma's face? Is Emma an android? I have questions!


	7. Rupert

**Rupert**

Feeding my pigeons  
These assholes won't capture me  
I would rather die


	8. North

**North**

I have my reasons  
For wearing my angry pants  
Let's kill some humans


	9. Josh

**Josh**

North would you shut up?  
Violence is not the answer  
I have a headache


	10. Markus

**Markus**

Leading Jericho  
Seriously Josh and North  
Please calm the fuck down


	11. Simon

**Simon**

Goddammit you guys  
Can you just stop arguing?  
Oh look I got shot


	12. Connor

**Connor**

Eyes on the mission  
Hank that is not good for you  
I really like dogs


	13. Hank

**Hank**

So sick of androids  
I work just fine without one  
Give me booze right now


	14. Elijah Kamski

**Elijah Kamski**

Father to androids  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Also fucking weird


	15. Gavin Reed

**Gavin Reed**

God I hate androids  
There really is no reason  
I cannot say fuck


	16. RK900

**RK900**

On screen for seconds  
Yet the fandom adores me  
I'm you but better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was originally writing these to post on IG I was only writing a specific amount and ended up missing some characters. If there are other characters people would like to see let me know and I'll give it a shot. I can't promise it'll be good but well... you see what I've done so far so.... it'll be in that range.


End file.
